


Stay

by StarryNight1525



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNight1525/pseuds/StarryNight1525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you, was the last thing she heard as the door closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

She watched them in the courtyard. How could she love someone she had to share? How could she be okay with secrets and lies? Hermione was sixteen years old and watching the boy she was slowly falling in love with be openly in love with someone else. It was an early spring day at Hogwarts, the first time they got to enjoy warmth since the start of term. Spring was her favorite time of year. It was a time of new beginnings… or she hoped any ways.  
He finally looked up feeling her eyes on him. Her warm brown eyes caught those of the cold grey that she often found her soul in. He would never truly know how much she loved him. They could never be together. It wasn’t acceptable. She may be the brightest witch of their age; but she was muggle-born, and that fact alone was why there was secrets and lies. 

He seen the sadness in her eyes as she looked at him. He had to put on this facade in front of everyone that he, Draco Malfoy, hated all that were muggle-born or blood traitors & was in love with Pansy Parkinson. Though, really if anyone thought about it, he wasn’t sure how anyone could love Parkinson. She was dreadful.  
He looked at the one he wished he could pull into his arms. He knew that Hermione would never know how much he truly loved her. How he admired her strength, and her patience when putting up with Potter and the Weasel. He gave her a slow nod; it was their signal to know to meet that night. 

To Hermione, the days seem to tick by; between watching Ron and Lavender practically devour each others faces, Harry’s lessons with Dumbledore & obsession with Draco & watching Draco with Parkinson… she needed a safe place. She remembered the room of requirement from the year before. You see, Hermione had a crush on Draco long before he ever realized it. They met by accident one night, both seeking refuge. 

Hermione was already in the room when Draco came in. She was sitting in the middle of a very cozy rug, in front of a fireplace with her books and notes all around her. She looked up at the sound of the door opening. She honestly thought Harry and figured it out. Looking up and seeing Draco standing there was a complete shock.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked.  
“Me? What are you doing here?” He replied in an outrage.  
She looked around herself looking at her books and notes; “homework”. She said simply and returned to her Ancient Runes homework. Draco continued to stand there awkwardly.  
“You can either continue to stand there like a knot on a log or you can join me. It makes no difference to me.” She said, not looking up. 

Draco, unsure if this was a good idea, decided that he would join her. He came over to the rug and pulled his Ancient Runes homework out as well. They worked for close to two hours without a word said between them. He would steal glances at her every now and then. He had never been able to actually get a good look at her. She was beautiful, even when her hair was a frizzy mess and she had bags under her eyes. 

“Are...are you not getting enough sleep?” He ask in a quiet voice.  
She looked up at him in shock. She hadn’t realized he was looking at her. She wasn’t sure how to answer. In all honesty she wasn’t but was that something he wanted to know?  
“Um, no. I haven’t.”  
“Neither have I.” He wasn’t sure why he was telling her this. It's not like she would care. 

That’s how they started, talking in quiet voices unsure of the other and doing homework in quite. Neither was expecting to fall in love with the other. Neither knew the others feelings either. How could Draco tell her he loved her? That would just put her in more danger than she was already in. Yes, being friends with Harry Potter came with its own level of danger but being in love with Draco was another. His father could be worse than the Dark Lord when it came to keeping the Malfoy line pure. 

Draco had been in the Room of Requirements for close to half an hour when Hermione finally walked in. Tonight, there was a couch in front of the fireplace. Draco didn’t really know what to expect when he ask for a place to talk.  
“Is everything okay? You’re usually here before me.” He ask walking to her.  
“Everything’s fine.” She replied quietly.  
He knew something was wrong, but he also knew she would tell him when she was ready.  
“How was your day?” He asked pulling her to him.  
“Fine. Same as always.” She replied letting him pull her into his arms. She wanted to feel safe one more time. Tonight wasn’t going to be easy.  
“Are you sure? You don’t sound fine.” He ask, taking a step back to look at her. She had been crying. Her eyes were still a little red and puffy. “You’ve been crying.”  
It wasn’t a question. There was concern there. 

Hermione pulled away. She didn’t want to do this, but she couldn’t keep playing second place to everyone else. She would finish school, help Harry defeat Voldemort and then find happiness again somehow. She sighed and shook her head.  
“I can’t keep doing this, Draco.” She said slowly.  
“Doing what? What are you talking about?” He asked in a panic. It was that conversation he had dreaded every time they came into this room. It was here, slapping him in the face.  
“I can’t do the secrets and lies. I can’t watch you out there with her! I can’t pretend to hate you. I can’t..I can’t..” She looked at him, trying not to cry again.  
Draco felt stunned, maybe this wasn’t the end. “I can’t pretend I don’t love you.” She finally whispered.  
He didn’t move. He didn’t breathe. Did she just say what he had been going to tell her?  
He walked over to her, “Hermione..”  
“No, you don’t get to make light of this. You don’t get to push it to the side, or side track me. I can’t do this anymore. We aren’t ever going to be able to be anymore than a hidden room at school. Your family won’t let that happen. My stubborn friends won't let me. So, no more. I won’t be meeting you in here anymore. I won’t be sharing secret glances. I won’t pretend I hate you.” She said as she began to make her way back toward the door.  
“I love you too!” He had to just say it. He couldn’t let her walk out of that door and not know anymore. “I want to go outside of this room with you by my side. I want to tell Potter and Weasley that I love you more than they could ever understand. I want to tell my parents that it's you and that it’s always going to be you.” 

They stood in the middle of this room just staring at each other. He was doing everything he could not to lose her. She was doing everything she could not to lose her crap right now.  
“I tell you I’m done and that’s when you decide that you love me? Just to get me not to leave you? That’s low Draco, even for you.”  
“God, Hermione. Why do you think that? What reason have I given you to think that this is just a ploy to get you to stay? You know me. You know when it comes to you I can’t lie anymore. You know more about me than anyone else and you are choosing to turn a blind eye here?!” He couldn’t lose her, not right now. Not ever.  
“I have six years worth of proof that you would do just this.”  
“Will you stop for a minute and listen to me?! I hate putting on this show for everyone that it's Pansy. I hate that I can’t opening scream from the astronomy tower that I love you! I wanted you to meet me tonight because I wanted to tell you that. You are my world Hermione. Even though things are about to get a lot worse, I want you. You have all of me. I want no one else. I see no one else.” He said as he walked to her. He grabbed her hand, silently asking her to stay and believe him. 

She didn’t know what to believe. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms for the rest of her life. She felt safe with him. He was home to her. Her heart ached when they were apart.  
“You’re right; things are going to get worse before they get better. There is a sociopath out there trying to kill anyone with my blood status or is involved with anyone like me. So, if you love me. You make me a promise. Right here, right now.” 

“Anything! Anything you want.” Draco agreed pulling her in his arms again. She looked up at him, tears were starting to form. 

“We go our separate ways for now. Don’t interrupt, it's rude. We go our separate ways for now. We do what has to be done. Protect our loved ones. Help Dumbledore and Harry whenever or however they need it. And when it's all done and over with, we’ll find our way back to each other.”

“This is what you want?”

“No, but it’s the smart thing to do. At least for now.” She replied quietly. 

“Okay, I promise.” He said kissing her. He wanted to savour this moment. Imprint it into his mind. 

“I love you.” She whispered as she began to walk away. 

“I love you.” Was the last thing she heard as the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.


End file.
